AMNESIA
by CUPCAKE-L3VER
Summary: It was a solo mission, almost a S-class, but she had everything under control, or at least she thought so... Nothing was supposed to go wrong! How in Edolas had it come to this? (Set between Key of the Starry Sky arc and Grand Magic Games arc.)


**Summary: **It was a solo mission, almost a S-class, but she had everything under control, or at least she thought so... Nothing was supposed to go wrong! How in Edolas had it come to this? (Set after Key of the Starry Sky arc, but before Grand Magic Games arc.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, go figure.

**AMNESIA**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a silent day to say the least, not that Lucy really minded much, it was such a warm day that the whole of Fairy Tail had decided to go take a swim, Lucy had rejected the invitation though. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she missed Michell dearly, and therefore Lucy needed a little time to collect herself after the loss of her cousin earlier that week.<p>

"Excuse me?" A high pitched voice startled Lucy, who almost fell off from her chair in shock. At the door stood a woman, with a body much like Levy's and hair even redder than Erza's, looking at Lucy hopefully.

Lucy smiled at her, "I'm sorry, Master isn't here at the moment... is there something I can help you with?" she left her chair to meet the woman near the door.

"Ah, yes, actually..." she paused for a moment, "I'm looking for Lucy Heartfillia, you see."

Lucy raised a brow at the request, why would anyone be looking for her of all people? "Why? If you don't mind me asking, that is." she questioned.

The woman smiled a sad smile at her, Lucy took notice of this. "I have a request for her..." was the simple explanation.

Lucy detected the woman's feelings of seriousness and smiled warmly at her, "Then let me hear," she said, motioning for the woman to take a seat at one of the old tables.

She looked around nervously, and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's something so important that only Lucy Heartfilla should hear it." she explained, trying her best not to sound rude.

"Good thing I'm Lucy Heartfillia then," Lucy said, making her way over to the table she had been sitting at earlier. The woman followed her suit, an expression of suspicion on her face as she sat down. She looked worriedly around. "Rest assured, we're alone, my guild mates aren't here at the moment." Lucy said, knowing exactly what the woman was thinking.

The woman nodded, but the suspicious twinkle never left her eyes, "As I said earlier, I have a request for you, Lucy-san." she looked more determined now, "I come from Geeraw," she started off.

Lucy knew of that city, it was about as big of Magnolia and was at the very border of Fiore and Bosco, this meant the woman had traveled very far just to come and meet her. "That's a long way from here..." Lucy said curiousity glinting in her eyes.

The woman nodded, "Yes... but I had to talk to you directly, I couldn't risk the Lacrima..." Lucy's eyes followed the woman's hands as she pulled out an envelope from her thick jacket, placing it on the table in front of them. The woman pushed the envelope across the table, nodding at Lucy for her to take it. "Please do open it." she urged.

Lucy nodded and complied, pulling out the papers inside it, placing them in front of her. "A map?" she questioned, watching the red circle of ink that surrounded a place called Daisy Town.

"That," the woman pointed at the ink circle, "Is where my son is currently at." she explained. "This town used to be a place of beauty and warmth, many families lived there, but..." she stopped abruptly.

Lucy looked at her curiously, "'But' what?"

"That didn't last forever, unfortunately... A few years ago a Dark Guild was established there, and slowly but surely they chased away the citizens of Daisy Town, making it a ghost town with nothing but the Dark Guild there." she pointed on a small spot on the map barely seeable. "This is Geeraw, my guild Dove Feather is located here in this village."

Lucy wrinkled her eyebrows, "And what exactly has this got to do with your request? If you don't mind telling me."

She reached over to the papers in front of Lucy and shuffled them around, showing Lucy a young attractive man with the same red hair as the woman in front of her, "Exactly four months ago my son took on an undercover mission," Lucy froze, those were most often than not ranked S-class, and for a _very_ good reason. "He was to infiltrate the Guild and figure out what they were up to, the first two months he sent me messages every few weeks, making sure I knew every move of the guild, but now..."

"He hasn't responded for awhile and you're worried?" Lucy guessed.

The woman's eyes turned cold with worry for a second, "Exactly. And this is where you come into the picture, my friend."

Lucy picked up the photo of the woman's son, "You want me to go fetch him?" that wouldn't be easy, but not exactly as hard as she had imagined it would be either.

"No." the woman's answer was surprisingly chilly, "I'm giving you a much more difficult mission..." she explained, placing a small box on the table, opening it for Lucy to see. "This is an old family treasure of mine," it was an old earring, designed as a petal. It was silver and decorated with blue and white diamonds, by the look of it, it was extremely old. "If you take on the mission, it is your reward," the woman said.

Lucy looked at the woman confused, "What exactly is my mission?" the woman smiled, the way Lucy had said it made her sure that Lucy was on.

"Infiltrate the Dark Guild, Crescent Cult is its name, and lend my son a hand to make its downfall come true." Lucy gapped, that was _easily_ an S-class, if not more. "I am sure you can do it." the woman assured her as if reading her mind.

Lucy looked at her, curiosity and suspiciousness shining in her eyes, "Why me? Why travel so far just to request this from me? There are stronger Fairies that you could ask this off..."

"None are like you, Lucy-san. I trust only _you_ with this." the woman explained.

Lucy looked at her weirdly, "...I'll accept this mission, but on the condition that you tell me how you know me."

The woman smiled a sly smile, "Very well then, those are fair demands. I am Sachiko, Master of Dove Feather, and a long while ago, while you still were captured in time on that island, I used to work with your father. That man was one of my most trusted allies, therefore I dare put the life of my own child in his child's capable hands."

Lucy nodded, "I see..." she gave the earring a once over, "But I cannot take that, Sachiko-san, I didn't become a mage to steal peoples important treasures, please do keep it." She passed the box back to the red head.

"No, you will need this on your mission." Sachiko insisted, "Take it, if you wear it my son will surely find the connection between you and I."

Lucy nodded, and looked through the map, picture and other papers. "This is..." she looked at the paper intensely.

"Yes, Lucy-san, that will be your cover."

Lucy scanned through the papers, amazed of how detailed Sachiko was, here was all she would need.

She would be Youko, a regular orphan girl from Bosco, a girl who had been into illegal activities such as selling dangerous spells and other magical necessaries. According to Sachiko, Youko had been arrested twice by the magical council in Bosco, but had escaped both times with the help of her magic. Which was supposed to be caster magic, Sachiko had even supplied her with a bracelet, a rare and expensive one at that, it had the abilities to destroy whatever it's magic touched. Apparently Youko was on the run, and had found out about the guild trough one of her old friends, and now she had applied there as a barmaid.

Lucy would be the criminal, crazy version of Mira it seemed.

"Doing this mission will of course require that you travel with me later tonight." Sachiko noted.

Lucy would be busy this afternoon, no doubt about that.

She nodded a determined grin on her face, "Well, as I said earlier... _I'm on_."

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>REVIEWS ARE LOVE<p>

!


End file.
